Mia the Warrior of Disney
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: What happens when a rebellious teen and her crush travel to Disney World, anything can happen! Join Mia and Aiden on a journey to save their beloved favorite park from being controlled by Disney's most evil villains, thanks to their miraculous they'll save Disney World one park at a time!
1. Chapter 1

Mia The Disney Warrior

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

The Kwamis' Meet

It was a beautiful day in Disney World when a young rebellious teen named Mia short for Amelia walked into the Grand Flordian hotel with her friends, she wore skorts with her blouses and a jacket, while her teachers were checking in the kids were free to look in the gift shop upstairs, while she walked to the elevator her classmate Aiden looked at her with puppy love eyes, his best friend Danny nudged him, "Dude just tell her you like her." He said, Mia pressed the "UP" button on the elevator and waited, she looked at her watch then glanced at Aiden and with a smile, "Go for it!" His little kwami whispered from his inside shirt pocket, Aiden took a deep breath and walked over to her, "Hey Mia nice day huh." He greeted her, Mia looked at Aiden and moved her hair, "Oh hey Aiden yeah it's really nice especially here, you heading up to the gift shop too?" She replied, He nodded and got in with her, "Why don't you tell him about me?" Her wolf kwami asked from inside her purse, Mia glanced at Aiden and thought about it, she wanted to but she wasn't sure when it would be a good time, her wolf kwami came out and spooked Aiden a little, "Whoa you have a kwami too?" He asked, Mia nodded and face palmed that he had to see that, "Yeah this is Balto she's my kwami she wanted you to know because she knows yours." She said, Aiden's kwami came out and saw Mia's, after finding out they have kwamis something sparked between them, as they reached the second floor they went into the gift shop and looked around, "So you like plushes?" He asked, Mia nodded and decided to get a Simba plush and a book, after paying it was time to head back, after checking in to their rooms Mia had a great view of Cinderella's Castle, "Wow the castle is really beautiful from here." She said as the stars came out, her mysterious hero saw her and grinned, "The Castle may be pretty but I know one person who surpasses its beauty." He said, Mia's wolf ears twitched at the voice, she looked up and saw Cat Noir, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my favorite kitty, what brings you to Disney World." She greeted her hero, he jumped down to her patio and kissed her hand, "I heard that some villains were planning a takeover soon and hoped SilverWolf would be here to fight them." He told her, Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "But don't worry my lady I'll always be here to talk to you, unless there's someone else." He said flirtatiously, Mia tensed up as her cheeks turned red, "No there's not!" She quickly said, Cat caught that look on her face and smiled, "Yes there is, I'm sure whoever it is, he's just as charming as me." He said as he gave his signature salute and left, Mia chuckled and got ready for bed.

The next day, she got ready for a day at the Magic Kingdom not knowing the danger that lied ahead, Madame Mim saw her in a crystal ball, "This girl makes me sick she's full of all things that make me sick!" She shrieked to her fellow villains, Yzma agreed but rubbed the temples of her head from the sound of her voice, "Will someone please shut her up!" Jafar yelled, Ursula took away her voice to make her silent, "Thank you Ursula." He told her, Maleficent slammed her staff on the ground to get everyone's attention, "You fools don't you see these two have the miraculous that we need to conquer not only Disney World but all the Disney parks combined, we have to get them at all costs." She told them, all the villains thought about it and smiled evilly at the idea, "Now we need to plan this very carefully." She said, as the villains planned how to get both Mia's and Aiden's Miraculous the little lovebirds were having fun in New Fantasyland especially near the Beast's castle, "You know I never thought see Beast's castle let alone dream of dancing in it like Belle with the Beast." Mia said, Aiden smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, Mia kissed him back as if she could see who her mystery hero was, after a brief kiss she heard a familiar bell ring, "Wait a minute Cat Noir?" She asked, Aiden tensed up as Plagg came out of his hiding spot, "How did you know?" He asked, Mia looked at the same eyes as Cat Noir had, he had to tell her before something bad happened, "You're right I am Cat Noir I hope you're not disappointed my lady." He told her, Mia looked in his eyes again and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm not disappointed at all kitty." She told him, trouble ensued just after that, Mia told her kwami, "Come on Balto fur on!" as she transformed to SilverWolf, "AROOOOO!" She howled, Plagg was done eating his last piece of his favorite cheese when Aiden told him, "Plagg Claws Out!" and Cat Noir came on the scene, as the two heroes saw all the trouble they jumped into action, "Nice to see you again SilverWolf!" Cat Noir greeted his lady, SilverWolf took her out her favorite weapon her _Sailor Moon_ transformation stick swords, as she twirled them in her hand her tail stroked Cat Noir's cheeks, "Nice to see you too kitty ready to kick some villain butt." She replied, after defeating Hades' undead minions and sending them back to the pits of the underworld the two heroes congratulated each other and went back their civilian forms, Mia's miraculous was a headband with wolf ears on it as her kwami went back to her form, "Great job Balto you deserve a treat for that, come on." She told her kwami, Aiden told his kwami the same thing and rejoined Mia.

* **Author's Note***

Now that the villians know about Mia and Aiden's miraculous will they succeed at getting them and take over all the Disney parks stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of _Mia The Warrior of Disney!_


	2. Mia the warrior of Disney chapter 2

Mia the Disney Warrior

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

A Romance blooms

After failing to get SilverWolf and Cat Noir's miraculous the villains regrouped at getting what they want, "I say we kidnap Cat Noir and force SilverWolf to give us her miraculous." Pete suggested, Jafar thought about it however he looked at the heroes without their masks, "That might be a problem." He said as he shown everyone who the heroes really were, Maleficent smiled evilly to herself, "It doesn't matter with him as our hostage Sliverwolf won't stand a chance." She told the others who agreed, they had to plan on how to kidnap him precisely because if they were going to capture their prey they needed them alone, meanwhile after battling the villains for the first time Mia and Aiden were having a blast on the Snow White roller coaster, she laughed and waved her hands in the air as Aiden did too, he looked at her with deeper admiration than the first time he met her, as they got off the ride something seemed to twinge inside his heart, he had to tell Mia how he felt before something else happened, after getting something to drink they decided to sit on a bench near the castle, "It feels like a dream being near Cinderella's castle." Mia said, Aiden put his arm around her and pulled her towards him, "Really because I thought you were my dream." He said, Mia blushed a little, she decided to sing one of her favorite songs, " _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep, in dreams you will lose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep, have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through, no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."_ She sang, Aiden's heart started pounding as he heard her beautiful voice, he saw a stand selling roses and got one for her, as he came back he held the rose like a hero in a romance movie and walked behind Mia, "A beautiful rose for the girl with the lovely voice." He said, Mia saw the most beautiful rose and took it, "Thank you my hero." She replied and giggled, she could tell he really liked her and decided to let him know she felt, "Aiden I really like what you're doing it's so debonair and very sweet, I guess what I'm trying to say is I really like you Aiden I really do." She told him, Aiden smiled from ear to ear when he heard those words, "I'm glad you said something princess because I really like you too, I want to be your knight in shining armor and be there to help you if you'll let me." He replied, Mia just laughed and pulled into a kiss, after a blissful kiss he said, "I'll take that as a yes because I always wanted to do that." She giggled and held his hand.

When they got to the other side of Cinderella's castle he heard music playing and it was a familiar song, "Care to dance my lady?" He asked extending his hand, Mia took his hand and started dancing, their classmates watched in awe as they looked like something out of a fairytale, after they danced some people applauded, they waved and bowed to their audience, Milly and Danny watched from afar, "I told you they were meant to be together." Milly told him, Danny just chuckled and watched, Mia had never felt like this way with anyone before she didn't believe in happy endings because she was afraid of getting hurt but now she was really happy to have someone like Aiden to be by her side, "Why don't we get something to eat." He suggested, Mia agreed she followed him to grab a bite, they ate at Tony's restaurant where they had some pasta like in _Lady and the Tramp_ , after a while the sky grew dark with stars and Cinderella's castle lit up for the fireworks, everyone watched with amazement and wonder and even made a wish on them too, Tinkerbell sprinkled her fairy dust to grant Mia's wish, in her hand was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen, Aiden helped her put it on and just admired her beauty. When they got back to the hotel Mia went outside to get some fresh air, as she looked outside she heard an unfamiliar voice and her kwami came out, "Balto Fur On!" She said, as she was done transforming, "AROOOO!" She howled, Aiden saw Mia transform into SilverWolf he wasn't disappointed because he knew that the same person under the mask was the same beautiful, spunky, smart, and strong girl he fell in love with, he decided to go after her just in case she needed back-up, as she saw a dark shadow coming towards her she immediately sprang into action, using her sailor scout wand swords she tried to fight the shadow that seemed to shock her with its dark energy. Cat Noir heard SilverWolf howl in pain and ran to her side, "Mia are you alright?" He asked, Mia winced in pain as she saw her boyfriend looking at her holding her bloody wound, "Aiden what are you doing here, this could be a trap!" She said trying to keep her wound from bleeding more, "I don't care, I'm not leaving until I know you're alright." He retorted, the shadow soon took form of one of Disney's most evil sorcerers Jafar, "So nice of you to show up Cat Noir and SilverWolf unfortunately you won't be able to protect Disney World from the likes of us! Now Silverwolf give me your miraculous or else-!" He said as he snapped his fingers to make ropes appear around Cat Noir's wrists, "Cat Noir!" SilverWolf cried as she growled at her enemy, Cat Noir wriggled to get free but the ropes were tight, "Look I'll give you my miraculous just let him go!" She pleaded as she reached for her headband, "SilverWolf no don't do it! Don't worry about me just go!" Cat Noir cried but his mouth was gagged soon after, Mia had no choice she had to do it, "No Jafar I will never give you my miraculous ever!" She said strongly, Jafar looked at her with anger, "Very well my dear say goodbye to your precious boyfriend!" He said as he took Cat Noir with him, "Noo!" She cried as she tried to catch up with him, they disappeared and she started crying a little, her miraculous ended and she was on the ground crying with her kwami by her side, "I'm sorry Mia, we'll get him back." Balto told her, Mia just took care of her wound by cleaning it really well and made sure she put a bandage on it, she knew who could help her but the question was could they help her, all she knew was tomorrow she was going to Epcot and she knew that's where they were going to be, "Don't worry Aiden I'll set you free I promise." She thought as she held a fist to her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia the Warrior of Disney

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

Kingdom Keepers to the Rescue

In the lair of the Disney villains Cat Noir muffled and wriggled to break free, "Excellent now that we have Cat Noir in our grasp SilverWolf won't have a choice." Maleficent said as she looked at Cat Noir in the dungeon, he managed to get his gag off but he was still tied up, "Please let Mia be alright." He thought.

Mia was alright but she was still devastated about losing her boyfriend to the villains, Balto managed to get her back to her room and went to sleep, as she got up she wore her favorite anime shirt with her leggings and silver headband with her little back-pack along with her faithful kwami Balto, she took the monorail to Epcot to see the kingdom keepers and ask for their help, as she got off she saw them she took a deep breath and introduced herself, "Hi kingdom keepers my name is Mia and I need your help." She told them. The kingdom keepers looked in her direction and smiled, "Hi I'm Finn and these are my friends Maybeck, Willa, Charlene, Amanda, and Philby how can we help you." Finn asked, Mia explained her situation and hoped they could help, Maybeck saw how worried she looked and told Finn, "Look dude we got to help her whether she's a hero or not she's going to need help if she's going up against the over-takers by herself." The other agreed and so did Finn, "Good news Mia we'll be happy to help you, we have experience in taking down the over-takers." Finn told her, Mia smiled a little but was determined to get her boyfriend back, "Hang on Aiden I'm coming no matter what." She thought, meanwhile in the Over-Takers Lair Cat Noir was just about to break free when Hades gave him a shock in the side, "Unh!" He groaned, Hades snickered and left his cell, "You're not going to get away with this my girlfriend is going to stop you." He said as he winced in his pain, he wished though there was a way to get a message to Mia before something bad happened to her, he noticed his miraculous ended and he was Aiden again, Plagg found the cheese in his pocket and ate it, "Don't worry dude I'll go after Mia and tell her your message." He told him, as he travelled to Epcot he saw Balto stick her head from Mia's back-pack and landed by her," Mia boy am I glad to see you." He said happily, Mia saw Plagg and explained to the kingdom keepers about how kwamis and miraculous' worked and they understood.

After Plagg introduced himself to the kingdom keepers, he looked at Mia and nuzzled her chin, "Look I have a message from Aiden, he wants you to be careful because the over-takers are planning to use him to make you suffer and give up your miraculous." He told her, Mia couldn't believe they would stoop that low, "Thanks Plagg here I have a bag of cheese take it Aiden so you can have plenty of strength okay." She replied as she gave him a small bag of his favorite cheese, Plagg carried it back to Aiden's cell and went back into the ring for him, "Thanks buddy I'm glad Mia had that cheese for you, now we gotta get out of here before it's too late." Aiden told him, when he was about to get free he heard Jafar's footsteps and asked Plagg to make sure the ropes were still tight, "Time to send your little princess a message." He said as he unlocked his cell and regagged him, Maleficent smiled evilly as used her magic to get Mia's attention, "Do you guys hear that music?" Mia asked, Finn shook his head as the others did too, Mia turned around and saw Maleficent, Maybeck got Finn's attention and they saw Maleficent's green orb like in _Sleeping Beauty_ hypnotize Mia, Balto tried to get her to turn back but the hypnosis was stronger, "Mia wait for us!" Charlene yelled as they ran after her, when Mia got to the unknown location she snapped out of her hypnosis, "Where am I?" She asked looking around, Finn and the rest of the gang managed to catch up with her, "That's what we like to know." Philby said, Maleficent laughter could be heard from all directions, "So nice to see you Mia or should I say Silverwolf I have someone who wants to see you again." She said with her voice still echoing, she showed Cat Noir a.k.a Aiden still tied up and gagged and gave her an ultimatum to come to Cinderella's castle and fight them if she wanted to see her boyfriend again or he'll be cursed to sleep forever, "I won't let you get away with this Maleficent!" Mia yelled, her voice cackled and disappeared along with Aiden trying to muffle her name, Willa, Charlene, and Amanda held her close to them for comfort, "What should I do?" She asked, Finn, Maybeck, and Philby thought long hard about it because if Mia went to fight the Over-Takers things could have a dangerous turn, "What you should do is go but with back-up." Maybeck said, Mia thought about that and looked at the sky that reflected a memory she and Aiden had, "I agree Maybeck it's not going to be easy but as a miraculous holder I have to be able to put my fear behind and fight my hardest." She said in a serious tone, Balto nuzzled her neck for admiration and support, "Let's go and be careful." Mia said, she transformed into SilverWolf and howled at the end of her transformation, the kingdom keepers looked in awe as they saw SilverWolf in the flesh, "Come on I have a way." She said, thanks to her claws she made a portal to Cinderella's Castle, as they walked through Mia saw her boyfriend and he lied unconsciously, as she tried to fight the villains they seemed too sure she would win, in the end she was left with her first failure, "I'm sorry I gotta go." She said not caring about her failure, she couldn't let it get to her because it went against her code as a miraculous warrior, for now she needed a new strategy and a way to get Aiden back, meanwhile Aiden was untied, ungagged and under a powerful sleeping spell, in his mind he saw himself and Mia being reunited fighting side by side, after fighting though she fainted and she felt really weak at the same time, in the real world he just lied there on a coffin like table stuck in the Over-takers lair. Mia lied on her bed in her hotel room resting after battle, she looked out her window and vowed to get Aiden back no matter what happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia the Disney Warrior

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

The new Miraculous Heroes

After a good rest, Mia went up to the lobby and saw the Kingdom Keepers waiting for her, she held a special box in her arms and went to somewhere hidden, "I think it's time you all help me in fighting the over-takers, in this box are special items for the girls I present the miraculous of the fox, bee, and the butterfly, boys you'll be the turtle, lion, and the tiger." She said giving them their miraculous items, the girls received a fox necklace for Charlene, the bee comb for Amanda, the butterfly pin for Willa, the turtle bracelet for Finn, the lion pin for Maybeck and the tiger ring for Philby, flashes of light appeared as little kwamis came out to meet their partners, Balto came out and settled on her shoulder, Mia smiled and petted her faithful kwami, after everyone got acquainted they knew what to say in order to transform, Amanda went first, "Buzzara stripes on!" She yelled, a yellow flash of light wrapped around Amanda as she transformed into Queen Bee, after she transformed the guys gawked in awe, her weapons were swords that looked like stingers that caused anyone who came near her to be stunned for a few minutes, Charlene went next, "Nooroo wings out!" She yelled, a purple light swirled Charlene revealing a purple outfit with wings like Amanda's, after everyone transformed for the first time it was time to test their skills, "Come on let's start training if we encounter the over-takers again we need to be prepared." Mia told everyone.

The miraculous team practiced hard to master their powers before their first encounter, their kwamis' allowed them to de-transform and eat according to their special diets, the kingdom keepers couldn't believe they were now miraculous wielders, their kwamis' loved them and couldn't wait to get to know them better, meanwhile Maleficent saw that the kingdom keepers have new powers, "Curse those meddling kingdom keepers and that Mia Miller she gave them new powers, we have to take her miraculous and take over Disney World! Jafar you and Ursula go and bring her to me at once!" She ordered, as the villains set out to find Mia the miraculous team were patrolling the Magic Kingdom, "So far everything is quiet from New Fantasyland to Tomorrowland." Queen Bee said as she and Papillion landed after flying for the first time, just as they were about to de-transform SilverWolf's ears twitched for the sounds of danger, in Adventureland she saw Ursula and Jafar causing havoc, "Guys we got trouble in Adventureland let's get over there and take care of it before something else happens." SilverWolf told her team who answered the call, "Don't worry we got this!" Maybeck called while hanging on to Charlene when they flew, by the time they got there Ursula's tentacles wrapped around SilverWolf, "Hey let me go!" She yelled and growled, "Quiet girlie Maleficent wants you and your miraculous!" Ursula snapped, SilverWolf wriggled and tried to get free, Maybeck used his staff to whip her tentacles off of SilverWolf, "Look SilverWolf I'll make a deal with you give me your voice and your miraculous and I'll set you free." Ursula said, Silverwolf gasped she knew that Ursula used this trick before with Ariel but she knew she couldn't let Aiden down by giving in to her enemy's demands, so she used her teeth and bit Ursula's tentacle and flipped onto to the ground, "I will never give you my voice or my miraculous you old hag! I have a promise to keep to my boyfriend and I will stop you and the rest of the over-takers even if I have to put my life on the line." She told her solemnly, Ursula grew enraged and began to slap water from all places, using the skills they were given the other miraculous heroes fought them off until Jafar came behind SilverWolf, "just remember we will get you one way or the other!" He whispered, SilverWolf used her sailor scout swords to back him off, "You're never going to beat me." She warned them, they disappeared as SilverWolf went after them, "Mia no!" Amanda cried as she saw her friend disappear into the dark void, while secretly spying on the over-takers she saw where Aiden was being held, her heart ached as if she wished she could switch places with him, she had to get rid of the over-takers before it's too late, being stealthy she moved quietly and found the portal to Adventureland, the other miraculous wielders saw her come through and they were relieved, "Mia there you are we were really worried about you." Philby said, Mia explained the reason why she followed the over-takers to their lair, "So Aiden is under a sleeping spell?" Maybeck asked, Mia nodded and clutched her necklace, "We'll get him back I promise." Finn promised, Mia smiled and felt comforted to her new friends.

Meanwhile, Maleficent grew tired of SilverWolf and her team defeating her and thought it was time to get revenge, she summoned her league of villains, "We strike now!" She ordered, when Mia and her friends were recuperating dark clouds started looming over the park, thunder crashed as lightning flashed, "Trouble." Charlene said, Mia glared and told them to step down, "Mia don't do this!" Willa shouted, Mia just walked to the cloud and stood her ground, "I know what you want Maleficent and I'll never give you my miraculous but I want to make an offer with you!" She shouted to the storm clouds, Maleficent swirled and landed in front of her, "And what offer prey tell do you have for me?" She asked, Mia took a deep breath and replied, "I know you have my boyfriend under a sleeping curse and I would like to offer to take his place you would have me and my miraculous at the same time." Her friends tried to tell her not to do it but Maleficent silenced them with gags, "Very well but remember this my dear once you're under there's only one way you can be woken up do you understand?" Maleficent asked, Mia nodded and her friends' gags were removed, Mia went to the over-takers lair where her boyfriend lied, "As promised my dear." She told her prisoner, Mia went to her boyfriend's coffin, "Please wake up I missed you so much." She whispered, as she kissed his lips gently, Aiden started to stir and saw Mia smiling at him, "Mia? Are you alright, what are you doing here?" He asked her, Plagg was happy to see Balto again for only a moment, "I don't have time to explain Aiden but I agreed to take your place, it's up to you and my new friends they'll explain everything." She told him, she quickly took off her necklace and put it in his hands, "Take this with you and remember I love you." She whispered, Aiden quickly escaped when Mia fell on the ground under the sleeping curse, he looked back and saw his girlfriend with a rose in her hand and sleeping where he was once before, "Don't worry Mia I will get you back." He vowed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Aiden and the Miraculous Team stop the over-takers before they get Mia's miraculous or is Disney World doomed stay tuned to the next chapter of** _ **Mia the Warrior of Disney**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mia the Disney Warrior

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

Mia's Sacrifice

Aiden managed to get back to his girlfriend's new friends, "Are you Aiden?" Finn asked, Aiden nodded and met everyone and their kwamis', He looked at the necklace that Mia gave him before she fell in a deep slumber, "Mia." He thought, Maybeck gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Look man I know how much you care about her, she fought hard to rescue you." He told her, Aiden smiled a little but he needed to know how to get rid of them, "We should talk to Wayne he'll know what to do." Finn suggested, they went to talk to their advisor who got them started on their original path, Wayne saw them and their new little friends and smiled, "It's about time you all showed up." He said in his gruff voice, Finn chuckled and introduced Aiden to their mentor, "So you have new powers eh well I figured it would happen sooner or later, so what words of wisdom are you looking for this time?" He asked them, Finn explained that their friend Mia was in trouble and they needed help on how to defeat the over-takers once and for all, Wayne pondered for what seemed like forever until he asked to talk to Finn alone, "You know what you're asking for is not only dangerous but life-threatening right." Wayne told them, Finn nodded bravely because he didn't care about the risks involved, Wayne sighed and told him, "Listen Finn in order to defeat Maleficent you're going to need the sword of truth and the shield of virtue but only one of you miraculous wielders must use them because they won't for just anyone, so choose wisely, if you need help getting them go to New Fantasyland and talk to Prince Phillip he'll tell you what you need to know, now you youngins' get moving before the OT's find you and good luck." He told him, understanding their mentor's warning and wise words the miraculous kingdom keepers set off to find Prince Phillip and find the weapons that can put an end to Maleficent.

While on the monorail to the Magic Kingdom Aiden thought about what Wayne told Finn in private and asked him, "Finn what did Wayne mean by what we asked him was dangerous and life-threatening?" the others looked away and tried to avoid that subject until Maybeck had enough, "We tried to beat them before and a lot of people that we knew got hurt in the process, plus some of us have been kidnapped and that was really bad, so that's why this mission is dangerous and life threatening." He told him, Aiden understood perfectly now why this mission was the way Wayne described it, all he needed now was the right amount of courage to fight Maleficent not only as himself but as Cat Noir as well, Charlene and Willa flew to New Fantasyland by via miraculous, once they made it to Magic Kingdom everything grew quiet as people were heading to their hotel rooms, "Come on this way." Charlene told them, everyone went to New Fantasyland and saw Aurora and Prince Phillip, they smiled kindly and motioned to follow them, "Thank you your highnesses, we seek your help." Finn told Aurora, Aurora nodded and replied, "It's my pleasure kingdom keepers I understand you have a dilemma." Maybeck told her about the over-takers held one of their friend's girlfriend hostage and they needed the only weapons that can defeat Maleficent, Prince Phillip knew what they were talking about and opened the safe that held his most pride possessions, "Who among you is willing to wield these weapons?" He asked, Aiden stepped forward he was doing for Mia, "I am your highness Aiden Agreste at your service." He said bowing to the prince, Prince Phillip asked him to kneel, "Do you Aiden Agreste promise to use these weapons to fight against the over-takers and save the one you love?" He asked, Aiden accepted the responsibility and one at a time the weapons reacted to him, "Arise sir Aiden knight of Disney World may these weapons help you on your quest." He said, the kingdom keepers were impressed especially when Aiden's clothes changed into a knightly ensemble, "Now go and be safe." Princess Aurora told them

Aiden looked very dashing in his knightly ensemble, "If only Mia could see this." He thought, he trained on how to use them in battle should he need them, he was ready for anything especially the over-takers latest attack, Captain Hook and the Queen of hearts were looking for the kingdom keepers to use as bait for Cat Noir, Maybeck saw them and motioned everyone and their kwamis' it was time to transform and fight, "Plagg claws out!" Aiden called as his kwami was sucked into his ring and he arose as Cat Noir, "Alright you guys let's take them down!" Cat Noir told his teammates, Lionheart and Tiger Noir teamed up to take down the Queen of Hearts' guards when they sprang their trap, "Seize them!" Captain Hook ordered his pirates, suddenly ropes bonded the miraculous holders and they couldn't move, "Let them go!" Cat Noir yelled, Maybeck tried to say something but their mouths were gagged, "Sorry Cat Noir but Maleficent has something planned for them, ta-ta!" The Queen of Hearts told him as they left with their new prisoners, Cat Noir pounded the ground so hard it shook, not only has he lost his girlfriend but now his teammates, he needed help and he knew who would help him.

After heading into one of the gift shops, Two guardians recognized him and motioned him to follow them, "I'm pleased you made it Cat Noir or should I say Aiden, Darkblade and I have monitored your romance with SilverWolf and your adventures so far, we know you have a lot of questions and I can assure you my friend we have a lot of answers, but for now come and relax you've been through quite a battle." Illustrator told him as he encouraged Cat Noir to sit down and take a rest, his transformation ended and Plagg saw his favorite cheese and chowed down, "Thanks Illustrator but I need to save my teammates and my girlfriend, how do I take them down?" He asked, Darkblade was looking at the same situation in one of the books they had, "Well kid what you need to do is keep training with those weapons you have now and hope no one else interferes with our rescue mission." He said while still looking, Aiden began to feel a little better, with a lot of training he was ready to face his destiny and get his friends back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **With both his girlfriend and his friends taken away will Aiden find enough strength and power to rescue everyone** **stay tuned to chapter 6!**


End file.
